heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeman Lonsdale
|history= Freeman Lonsdale (Junior) was an american soldier who was injured by a bioweapon while on deploymment. Discharged, he found himself dispossessed of the American government and began hitchhiking his way north, through Canada, towards Alaska to start a new life. Along the way he met a young Sharon-Lee and, falling in love, the two were quickly married and he decided to stay in the Canadian Rockies. Just over a year later Sharon-Lee was rushed to teh hospital, her health and the pregnancy in danger. Airlifted to Vancouver specialists performed an emergency c-section and Freeman Lonsdale III. It was obvious that was a mutant, his grey skin almost impervious (they had to use a diamond edge cranial saw to cut the umbilical cord) and his srtretgth was enough to cause internal bleeding within his mother Almost immediately the Canadian government deemed his parents unfit and unable to raise a mutant child and made him a ward of the province. He was housed and raised in a special facility that was at times as part exhibit and other times part research laboratory. By day he was a tourist attraction and by night scientists were trying to unlock the secrets of his unique bio-carbon structure and the limit of his abilities. It took almost 10 years of legal wrangling (and the help of volunteer experts in the areas of civil law, mutant rights and similar areas) before his parents won back custody and a very large settlement. Immediately they were made countering offers from humantarian/mutants rights groups in the us and canada, Alpha Flight for support and training of Freeman, but his parents refused. The family (now including a non-mutant younger daughter five years Freeman's junior) moved him back to the ancestral farm and ranch in in the Rockies and Freeman spent the following years living a rural lifestyle away from the media, protected by family and the local townspeople. He only ventured further, once a year, on a trip abroad for third party medical examination by a non-government third partysince they felt Freeman's condition needed monitoring as he got older and they didn't trust a Government Sanctioned group to do so. In school, Freeman made a few friends, mainly among the nerds, geeks and freaks to whom he showed great loyalty. He immersed himself in comics and books, both fiction and non fiction and only interacted with the world outside his small group of friends by living vicariously through television and the internet when he wasn't helping his father on the ranch. In his seventeenth year one of the government scientists who tried to exploit him as a child hired mercenaries to take his family hostage to blackmail Freeman into coming back to his organization, revealed to be a subsidiary of Department H. A fight ensued and Freeman's father crossfire. This threw Freeman into a rage and he subdued the entire merc squad with only a single member surviving. Exonerated of the deaths by fault of self-defense, a scared but resolved Freeman decided he would dedicate himself to having a 'normal' life as much as he could, for that was what his father had wanted for his son more than anything. After graduating from high-school with honors in science, Freeman found himself beset by many collegiate offers. After much soul-searching he settled on an acceptance from Metropolis University as his father originally hailed from New York State, was a former student of the university itself, and many of his many favorite scientists were former alumni as well. It was also one of the few schools with a fairly pro-mutant policy. Now he is trying to live a normal students life with, hopefully, a normal student's problems. }} Category:Character